The Flow of Life
by Ghost Captain Barbossa
Summary: You can speak to the planet. It’s only natural that you would get a special place in the cycle of life. I bet that there is something out there that can bring you back, and I’ll bet my eyes that Cloud’s looking for it Clorith
1. Prologue

The Flow of Life

By: Bill the Cat Loves Clorith

A/N: There just aren't enough Clorith fics out there so I'm doing my duty by helping out. :DYes this is a reincarnation fic, but I have made it so that it isn't cheesy or too sappy. Bleh. I want it to be in a way so that the two suffer remarkably to be with each other again. Life isn't easy to deal with living. Try living dead.

-------

Prologue

Green. A sea of crystallized pigment so sharp it was clear. Fragments of the shade were sliding along an invisible path creating hair like streaks. Bits of darker jade and lighter yellowish green flowed through like blood. The stream slowly shimmered in waves like the tide. This was the lifestream.

Small ripples began forming as a figure glided through the translucent liquid. A shock of pink reverberated through the jade brightening its hue even more. The pink belonged to a dress. The dress belonging to a slender graceful young woman with eyes as jade as the stream. Auburn hair flowed around her body in waves as her porcelain hands gently glided her fingers across the surface of the vast green. She sighed heavily.

"Is this the Promised Land?" She asked no one in particular. Her lips moved, yet no sound came from them. Her words echoed like a wave of sound. She lowered her head a bit, angular bangs titling outward from her face. Her green pools gazed into the shimmering reflection.

"This can't be the promised land. Cloud's not here. . ." She whispered to herself. She stopped moving and stifled a sob. Just remembering the stoic blonde's name caused a sharp pain through her heart. Sephiroth should have run her heart straight through. It felt pretty much the same. She remembered the clear blue of his irises mixed with the unmistakable green of Mako that she was staring into. The soft shimmer of emotions lying so close to the surface they would surely strangle anyone's heart. She could sense a tremendous amount of pain in his heart. The way his eyes glared. The way his mouth never lifted. His whole body looked weighted down. She wanted to bear some of his burden. Lighten his heart and perhaps coax those impertinent lips upward toward the sun.

She saw a soft strand of blue swim by in the stream and looked up. Tears were gathered in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She knew she could never come back. She knew it was impossible. But she was a Cetra! There had to be something she could do!

"This is no Promised Land. Mako is all around me. Everything shines with music of life. But . . ." She stopped, clenching her fists, droplets of soul dripping down causing ripples. She thrust her head up, eyes defiant.

"I am not happy!"

-------

Sector five was in shambles. All except for a beautiful old church lying peacefully tucked into a corner. Bits of debris feell now and then as the sun uncannily shined directly through a well-placed hole into the church. Inside, the pews were dusty with age, but shimmering in something secret. The sun caused waves of tiny particles of dust to shine as they past. Upon the floor was a circular space cleared of wood for small yellow and white flowers to grow. It was said that there was no place flowers could grow in Midgar. Yet here they flourished like never before. A slice of heaven.

One person was ever so silently praying, head bent and eyes closed on the pew closest to the flowers. Blonde spikes concealed a frowning yet peaceful face as the figure prayed. His hands were bare and laced together in his lap. Eyes clenched, eyebrows furrowed, lips deeply frowning. This man was praying for something painful. Finally a sigh parted the unhappy frown as the man lifted his gaze. Clear dark blue eyes peered across the vastness of the flowers. Eyes so pure they looked like liquid sapphire. Though darkness had encompassed them into a deepness of blue that cried sorrow.

"Aerith. . ." Was all he uttered; a masculine baritone hushed by emotion. He knew there was no way to bring her back. No way to reverse time. No way to stop destiny. He screwed up his expression into anger and suddenly stood up.

"What did I ever do to you? What could I have done to rob such an innocent person of her life?" He asked no one in particular, anger evident in each word.

"She was the last of her race. The only person left to help you. Why would you take her away from. . ." _Me_. He caught himself from speaking that out loud. He never really admitted to anyone that he harbored affection for the flower girl. He thought it was sort of girly how she acted when they first met, but it was refreshing. An innocent flirtation. Not the bouncy antics of a certain ruby eyed woman practically begging for his affection. He had long since let go of that childhood crush. He figured she's just get over him eventually, but since Aerith had . . . died, she had unwittingly began the attempt harder. He knew she was probably trying to help him move on, so he didn't hate her for it. As a matter of fact, he realized that she was a better friend than he deserved.

Aerith was different. She was so blunt but so shy. So cute, but so brave. Not once did she ask for his help. When being kidnapped, she was only worried about Marlene. He never really went for the damsels in distress type, but he wouldn't mind protecting her once in a while. Which is why he was her bodyguard.

"Heh, some body guard I was," He whispered to himself after his musings.

There was no one left. No one on the planet could speak to it now. No one could help it, because no one could hear its cries.

"Is that what you wanted? To die? You let her die and now no one can help you!" He cried suddenly. He couldn't believe how dumb the planet was. Just letting her go like that. There was no potion or materia on Earth that could bring her back. There was no way to wake the dead. But she was a Cetra. There had to be some way. Sighing, he sat back down and gazed at the spot he had fallen so long ago. Into the arms of the pink angel. She was so kind even though he trashed her flowerbed. So gentle. . . Silently, he began to pray again.

-------

"You are unhappy?"

Aerith gasped and looked around quickly. The sea of emerald continued to swirl around her as her brown locks grazed its surface ever so gently. Her eyes darted back and forth in an attempt to find the mysterious speaker. Then she remembered that she was in the lifestream.

"I am not happy," She reiterated, voice hard.

The lifestream continued to shimmer and rise softly like waves as its hair like streams passed through her.

"Then do something about it," The voice replied. Her eyes widened marginally.

"Do what? I'm dead!" She cried. It hurt her to know that she could never see anyone ever again.

"Yes, you are dead, but you are still in the lifestream There is a reason for that," The voice proclaimed, aspiring Aerith's hopes higher.

"A reason? What reason?" She asked hurriedly. The voice was quiet for a moment.

"Think Cetra. You are the last. So many were killed years ago, yet you were the one with Holy. You were the last to survive. A race so fierce that they hid themselves beneath the waves. Much like the waves of the lifestream . . ."

Slowly she began to understand. A wave of relief swept through her like a volt of electricity as her eyes brightened with a smile.

"The flow of life Aerith, the flow of life only bends for you. . . You are what Sephiroth couldn't be. By mere chance, you were left with all the Cetra's powers. You alone were granted that attribute by the planet. Its gentle protector,"

The lifestream. A river of souls ever flowing through the planet like blood. Those who still had physical form as she did had too many people holding onto her memory. And yet, that hold was what kept her alive. Though she was at peace, she was unrest. There was still so much to be done, so much to be said. Determined she looked up.

"I am going back to the world of the living,"

--------

A/N: If you listen to the FFVII song Flow of Life while reading this you'll see where I got my inspiration. Anyway, the whole process will be explained later. This is after all, just the prologue. It's gonna be a big lengthy mushy story so grab them hankies and hug your loved ones. Till next time!


	2. Chapter one: Phoenix Ultima

The Flow of Life

By: Bill the Cat Loves Clorith

A/N: Hi everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for all your great support and thanks Tenten for giving me a nice meaty review! –blows kiss- Tara-chan, Clorith is Cloud/Aerith silly. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter for all it's worth! And believe me, I tried to get this out on Wednesday but there was technical difficulties with Thanks for fixing it guys!

Chapter one: Phoenix Ultima

The church lay still in the late night, the flowers closed, asleep. The pews were resting their power-enhanced bases, calmly waiting the day. A soft wind rustled though the gap in the ceiling, flowing through the closed buds, almost whispering a lullaby. Cloud lay awake on the floor staring blankly at the moonlit flowers. Behind him lay a small box. It held things he needed to camp out on the church floor. He hadn't really gone anywhere after meteor was destroyed. He stayed in the church. The place his life was turned upside down. The place he finally was granted happiness.

He sat up and rubbed his temples wearily, eyes closed. He could never really get sleep in the old building. Yet it was the only peaceful place to him, it also haunted him the most. The debris that had fallen on the fateful rendezvous so long ago was stacked in a neat pile next to the closest pew. The flowers that had been crushed by saving him lay dried on top of the wood. Even the leaves were placed almost lovingly around the wood. She had preserved her memory of him. Her memory of the man who literally fell into her life. The one who would save her. And the one she would grow to love above all else.

Cloud moaned and leaned forward, pounding his fist on the ground.

"She doesn't love me. How could she? I almost killed her. And. . . Sephiroth did. I should have done something. Anything. I'm such a coward," He whispered in anguish. He sat there silently and desperately held back the tears that held no meaning. He refused to believe that he was sad. He refused to say that she would forgive him and, he refused to say he . . .

"No. There's no way. I'm thinking crazy. I just need some fresh air," He mumbled to himself, pushing away all the unwanted thoughts. He was really starting to think he was going crazy thinking all those unmentionable things. There was nothing about Aerith that he would admit to except for the fact that he was the cause of her death.

Picking himself off the floor, he dusted his side off, cracked his back and sighed. Running a hand through his blonde spikes, he did a sideways glance at his sword. It was the Ultima sword. He had staked the Buster sword as a memorial outside Midgar many years ago. He could say he missed it, but that was a small price to pay for the treachery he had committed. He deftly picked it up and placed it in the holster on his back. He then began his trek through the church.

Before he could reach the door although, it suddenly sprang open with great exuberance. Cloud backed up quickly but then relaxed as he saw it was just Tifa. The umber haired ruby-eyed woman slowly closed the door behind her. She smiled sadly at Cloud.

"I knew you'd be here," She said ironically. Her ruby irises held such much emotion that it almost made Cloud uncomfortable. He knew Tifa was a very caring person and many things upset her, but the emotion directed at him was a bit of an overload. He coughed and looked away.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just really needed to—" He started before she sighed.

"Cloud. You don't need to explain to me. I know you have your reasons. They are your own. I am not you mother," She said sweetly, walking towards him. He let out a small smile.

"Thanks Tif. I'm going to be going for a walk. I'll be back some time tonight," He replied gratefully. She merely nodded in understanding. She stepped aside to let him pass, but before he got completely to the door, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait Cloud," She said earnestly. He turned to face her concerned gaze.

"I know it's hard, but please. I want you to find what you are missing. There is a big gaping hole in you and it's tearing me up. I hate seeing you like this so please. Help yourself," She pleaded, her eyes like liquid fire. Cerulean widened in surprise. He could tell how serious she was. He merely nodded so as to console her.

"Thanks Cloud," She said before releasing him. He stepped through the door into the cool night.

--------

There was a full moon out that night bathing everything in an ethereal glow. It was well passed midnight and smart people were inside their homes with their families asleep. Cloud didn't have a family, or so he thought. Shielding his hands from the brisk night air, he pocketed them and hastily walked down the street. He didn't know why he was in a hurry. He just felt that he needed to get rid of the excess energy. There was something in his soul that really told him to be fast that night.

He passed by many shops and many homes that were all dark and silent. A soft whisper could be heard from the wind as he slowed his pace. He began to analyze each home with earnest. They looked like the ones in Neibelheim. Everything in Midgar had been refurbished after the meteor incident due to everyone's request and Cloud was very happy about that. It gave Midgar a little more humanity to it. It made it seem less threatening. Even though it had a terrible past.

He sighed and continued examining the houses, slowly and earnestly.

"I'm sure Aerith would have wanted a house like that . . ." He stated softly, gazing at the tiny garden out side one particular house.

Ever since Midgar was remade, there had been much more greenery springing up from the beaten ground. Trees and flowers had now become a more common thing. Cloud had once thought that flowers were nice, and the trees would sway so beautiful in the new wind of Midgar. But, what he wouldn't admit was that it wasn't really the flowers he enjoyed. Rather, the flower girl.

He shook his head quickly and moaned in pain.

"Stop thinking about her like that. You have no right to," He said forcefully, pushing the glowing green irises out of his mind yet again.

"Why do you keep denying yourself solace Cloud?" A deep moreno asked quietly. Cloud opened his eyes and bared his sword. His quick gaze found it only to be Vincent humbly hiding in the shadows. Deep crimson stared bemusedly at agitated cerulean. Cloud sheathed his sword and angrily raked a hand through his hair.

"Because I have no right to think about her that way. I have no right to even carry happy memories of her," He answered angrily, tears again underlying his words. No matter how much it hurt, he always had to tell himself he was unworthy. Raven locks rustled quietly as the mysterious ex-Turk shook his head. His ruby gaze appeared again almost sympathetically.

"Do you think Aerith would see it that way?" He asked wryly. Cloud's demeanor fell almost instantly. What would Aerith think? He didn't allow himself to even fathom what went on in the beautiful florist's head before.

"She wouldn't forgive me," He tried. That statement sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. Vincent sighed and approached the ex- soldier, his boots making soft clanks. Stopping, Vincent smiled almost knowingly.

"That's not how Aerith is and you know that," He admonished gently. Cloud flinched and averted his gaze.

"I'm not worthy of forgiveness," He pushed again. Cloud didn't like suddenly having the proposition that maybe it wasn't his fault. She died because of him and that was that. She couldn't forgive him. She died because of him.

Clenching his eyes, he sighed painfully, his fire rekindled.

"I don't think I want forgiveness," He stated firmly, meeting Vincent's curious ruby gaze. The raven-haired man stared at Cloud for a second, analyzing him closely.

"Yes you do,"

"No, I don't! Let me live in my guilt! It's my punishment!"

"Cloud, now you're starting to sound like me," Vincent stated almost angrily. Cloud shut up immediately and gazed back at the flaring ruby irises.

"Look at me. I let the woman I love die, and then I decided to punish myself by sleeping for eternity. But then you came along and let me realize that there are other ways to atone. Better, more productive ways. You aren't doing Aerith any good by moping or blaming yourself. I bet right now she's watching you and hurting!" Temper flared, Vincent shouted the last statement in attempts to get through to the man. Cloud flinched, shocked. But Vincent wasn't done yet.

"She died to save the planet. She chose to give her life. But I bet it wasn't the only thing she could do. I bet that if she didn't even like you, she would have found a better way to save the world rather than her own sacrifice!" Vincent continued, eyes flashing in emotion. "I bet the reason why she stopped Sephiroth was because she loved you!"

Dumbstruck, the ex-soldier stepped backward a bit, mouth hanging open. He stared in shock at Vincent. The man continued to heave after his outburst, racked with emotions he had been surely dying to get out. Cloud tried to say something to counter the Turk's statement, but found nothing. He couldn't even utter a sound of protest, still proclaiming his entire being in shock. Sighing roughly, Vincent gazed back at the blonde, hard.

"There are many things you don't know, Cloud. Things you wont admit that you should. For once, be honest with yourself. She needs you to do that. We all do," He finished softly. Turning on his heel, Vincent whipped his cape beside himself and swiftly began walking away.

"Wait Vincent," Cloud asked steadily. The man stopped and turned a shadowy profile expectantly.

"Thanks,"

Vincent smiled and nodded.

-------

After the meeting with Vincent, Cloud began walking again, this time his head cluttered with thoughts that had been caged back. How was Aerith doing? Was she in the Promised Land? Did she miss everyone? Had she found her mother? But the question that continued the most was, does she forgive me?

My ultimate sin.

This time, Cloud didn't just dismiss the question, but kept thinking.

'Aerith is a kind person. She wouldn't hold grudges. She probably knew there was no other way. Maybe, she even planned for it. Maybe she even thought she was just a hindrance and wanted to prove her worth,' These thoughts blazed through Cloud's mind leaving thick green haze in their wake.

"Oh Aerith. . . You were never a bother. It was . . ." He stopped as his mouth unwittingly closed. 'Go on, say it,' he begged himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

"It was. . . God Aerith, it was wonderful having you around," He finished. Suddenly, a warm sensation breathed into his soul spreading all the way to his toes. It felt as if an angel was hugging him. He stared at his hands and sighed happily.

"Yeah Aerith, it was good having you around. Your smile was very, contagious," He thought wryly, smiling. He started walking again, this time looking forward.

"Your payment for my bodyguard services was a date. No matter how silly it was, I still abided by it. It was, cute. You were always so playful and gentle. I remember the time you helped that little bird that got his foot stuck under the rock,"

Cloud continued his mantra of happy memories during his walk feeling happier and happier by the moment. He wasn't cold anymore, the sweet warmth of release filling chasms in his soul he wouldn't admit he had.

He continued walking. Memories flourished from his eager mouth as each step he took became more determined. He knew that her death was tragic, but it's not like she was gone. He was smiling as he recalled the last date that they had before suddenly a figure ran passed him. The person bumped into him and took off. Broke from his thoughts, Cloud stopped walking entirely fazed. He shrugged and continued walking still concerned. Then, as he recalled a similar even, he glanced at his waist for his money and materia pouch. The materia pouch was gone. Growling in anger, Cloud quickly took off after the person.

Running down the street really didn't help much he came to notice, as he had not found the assailant. He stopped; breathing hard and quickly scanned his surroundings. He saw a house at the end of the row with the curtains drawn tightly closed. Raising and eyebrow he began to approach it. Before he could reach it however, the door was wrenched open and a girl was kicked out.

"Go give that man back his materia!" A motherly voice ordered. The girl whined and stood up.

"I stole it fair and square!" Her age was definitely 16 or 17. The mother scowled.

"I don't care. Stealing is wrong, so give it back!"

The girl let out a half scream half sigh and stomped down the steps. Cloud was standing there dumbfounded watching the girl stomp towards him, her head down. When she finally noticed him, she looked up and screamed. Falling backwards, she stared up at him in shock. Cloud stared at her in wonderment before reaching a hand down to help her up. He almost laughed to himself. He had half expected her to be Yuffie. Instead she he waist length brown hair and cloudy hazel eyes. Her expression was that of fear, but then became haughty as she took the offering hand and pulled herself up. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out his leather pouch of materia and shoved it at him.

"Sorry," She said grumpily. He slowly took the pouch and contemplated her behavior. Maybe she just liked to steal for fun? By her mother's ravings it seemed that she had done it before. She glared at him.

"What, got nothing to say to me or what?" She asked angrily. Cloud glared back.

"Hey, you just stole my materia. Don't even act high and mighty with me," He responded, hoping to sound menacing. He was sure he looked a bit crazy before talking to himself. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Are you troubled by something or what?" She asked suddenly. His eyes widened marginally before he shook his head.

"It's none of your concern," He replied deftly, turning to leave. "Thanks for giving my materia back,"

"Wait!" She asked, reaching out to him. He slapped her hand away.

"It's my personal business and you have no right to any of it," He said angrily. She quickly closed her mouth.

"Please sir, I only want to know why your aura is so cloudy," She said pleadingly. He turned in surprise.

"You can see auras?" He asked incredulously. She nodded happily.

"Yes I can! Yours is wandering. There is something you lost and you don't quite know how to cope with it," She stated after thoroughly examining him. He stared at her in shock.

"How can you tell that just from my aura?"

"It's also the way you walk and talk. I could hear you talking to yourself. Who is Aerith?"

". . . Someone very important to me,"

"What happened to her?"

"She died, to save the planet,"

Oh, how simple it was to tell a stranger all the safe guarded secrets of his heart. This girl could almost see into his soul he was sure. She smiled.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. That name sounds familiar, why?"

For some reason, he didn't mind telling her.

"Her full name is Aerith Gainsborough,"

Oh, her wonderful name that suited her so well. His heaven on Earth.

"Ah, she was the last Cetra wasn't she?"

The girl's eyes twinkled in delight as he gasped.

"How did you know that!" Cloud asked in amazement. All he had mentioned was her name! The girl turned her back to him and gazed up at the stars.

"I can feel her. I can feel all living things, their auras that is. Hers is exceptionally strong, which means she's an ancient. My great grandfather was half ancient. Through all our family, the ancient blood has dwindled to almost nothing. I am probably the last to inherit anything, and all I can pretty much do is sense auras. I can't even hear the planet," She stated calmly. Cloud stood dumbfounded yet again.

"So, you're an ancient too? I thought she was the last," Cloud asked uncertainly. She shook her head.

"No silly. I have a fleeting bit of their power. You couldn't even tell in my blood test. Aerith is really the last. She can actually speak to the planet, I cannot," She replied. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"Can she speak to you?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, but I can feel her emotions. She is very sad, but also very hopeful," She replied. Cloud thought for a second. Why would Aerith be hopeful in the lifestream? Is there something he doesn't know?

Suddenly, the girl turned around and grinned.

"Have you ever heard of the Phoenix Ultima?" She asked excitedly. He looked up startled out of his thoughts.

"No, what is it?" He asked curiously. For some reason, he felt a spark go through his body. She grinned wider.

"It supposedly can grant miracles. Miracle as in, bring back the dead," She stated almost slyly. Cloud gasped.

"Do you know of it? Where can I find it? Does it even exist?" He jumbled in a rush, excitement oozing off him. She smiled, hazel irises twinkling.

"I don't know. You have to discover it for yourself," She stated simply. He stopped and stared dumbstruck.

"Discover it? How? I don't even know what it is!"

"The Phoenix Ultima is yours to make. Think about it,"

"You're telling me, I have to make my own miracle?"

The girl smiled mysteriously as a wind suddenly picked up. He looked up at the night sky and thought slowly.

"Only you can help yourself. Only you can save her. Make it happen," She said wisely, walking passed him. He turned around.

"Wait. Can I at least know your name?" He asked. She stopped.

"It's not important. What is, is your desire," She replied. He frowned at her evasiveness, but decided her information made up for it.

"Thank you, so much," He said gratefully. She nodded and disappeared into the night.

-------

A/N: Wow huh? Don't mind the original character. She isn't main or anything. It's actually me. I always put myself in my stories, a very backgrouned role mind you. OC bug me sometimes so yeah. I'm kinda like Steven King! –chuckles- Anyway, I hope this gives you hope, so look out for chapter two! Let's give these two a fighting chance!

Love, Billie


	3. Chapter two: Holding My Thoughts

The Flow of Life

By: Bill the Cat Loves Clorith

A/N: Hey everyone! I love this story to pieces right now and am sad to see it go unnoticed. I really appreciate those who have reviewed so far but I have a teeny request. Please help me gain this some popularity! I really want to share my ideas on this. Anywhose, thanks again Tenten for the ego building review! And Asqa, thanks for the encouragement! Without further ado…

Chapter Two: Holding My Thoughts in My Heart

Cloud quickly awoke to the racket of softly chirping birds and not so soft patter of young feet.

"Cloud! You're awake! Come play with me!" The shrill voice of toddler Marlene requested, pouncing on the bedridden soldier. Her large brown eyes swelled with happiness at his sudden smirk. He quickly snatched the child under her arms and threw her in the air. She squealed in delight as he caught her again and sat up. He sat her down and his lap and poked her nose.

"Why don't you go make Aerith a bouquet? I'm sure she would like that," He requested, smoothing the child's hair. She nodded happily.

"Cloud. I'm so glad you're happy again!" She said shyly before scuttling off to do her chore. His smirk softened into relief as the child's pink ribbon flounced at each step she took. Barret had told Marlene to grow her hair out and keep the pink ribbon there in honor of Aerith. Not that Marlene protested. She often referred to the mysterious flower girl as her onee-chan. Aerith really would love to see the girl again. How much she's grown, and how surprisingly alike the two were. Chuckling, Cloud stood up and stretched languidly, scanning the sunlit room for the ruby eyed female. He knew Tifa wouldn't let the child come here all by herself. What he didn't expect was to see the towering silhouette of Marlene's adopted father. The large African man caught Cloud's eye and stood up as well.

"Nice to see you happy again. Marlene wouldn't stop bothering me about you. Damn spiky ass is more trouble than you're worth," Barret commented wryly sporting a small grin.

"Great to see you too Barret," Cloud remarked, crossing his arms.

"So, what has made you so happy?" Barret asked conversationally. Cloud started as the memory of the night before came rushing back at him. The girl, her words of advice, the beautiful shining emerald irises full of longing…

"Well… what if I could tell you that I can get Aerith back," Cloud began uncertainly. Barret raised a black brow and then sighed sympathetically.

"She's gone. That's that. You know, you aren't the only one who was upset about her death—"He countered skeptically before Cloud jumped in.

"But that's just the thing! There is a way to bring her back! I'm not crazy," Cloud finished a bit angrily at the black man's unsure expression. Fuming a bit more, Cloud continued.

"There was this girl, a very far descendant of the ancients and she told me of this thing called the Phoenix Ultima. It's supposedly a miracle worker and can even bring back the dead, but I have to make it myself," He reiterated, crossing his arms rather agitatedly. He watched Barret toss this around in his head for a while before his face took on a hopeful expression.

"Ya mean, we can bring 'er back?" He asked suddenly, light finally dawning on him.

"That's what I'm hoping for. And I'm willing to risk anything," He responded, shoulders sagging in relief at the other man's realization. Barret nodded.

"You need help. Let's recruit the old members and go get this… well, whatever it is," Barret said determinedly a broad grin on full display. Although Cloud was rather happy to see his old friend back to his old self, he knew this was a mission that only he could complete. He shook his head morosely.

"You can't help. This is my job. I was the one that screwed up, I should be the one to fix it," He objected calmly. Barret's expression quickly went to anger.

"Ya know spiky ass, that's your problem. You take everything on your own shoulders like yer the only one MAN enough to take it. Well you know what, you aren't the only one that misses her! She sacrificed her freedom for my little girl. She gave courage and support to everyone in the group until the very end. Hell, she was smiling when she died. Even in that she wanted us to continue our mission unabridged. Do us that respect and let us help her," Barret requested firmly. Cloud stared anxiously at the black man before him. It was so unlike Barret to be so serious. Hell, first Tifa, then Vincent, now Barret. He underestimated his friends by a long shot.

"Okay fine. Let's get everyone back,"

-----------

Aerith shifted in the lifestream in order to get a better view of the widespread emerald. It seemed to never end. Sighing appreciatively, she wandered down the path, thinking about what the voice had told her. She was the last Cetra, so therefore she would gain all of their powers. Frowning, she placed her fist on her chin, emerald irises uncertain. 'If I'm the last Cetra, then how do I get all that power? And yes, I was the Earth's final protector, but I'm sure that it had other ways of protection. I couldn't be its last resort,' She pondered this over and over till something caught her attention. A few feet down the mile of sea green was another humanoid soul. Silver hair cascaded down a black clad back causing the woman to gasp in horror.

"S-Sephiroth!" She exclaimed, disbelieving. As if on cue, the killer turned in her direction, ivory locks flowing almost dreamlike, granting her a snake like grin.

"We meet again Ancient,"

--------

"Okay, I got Cid; Tifa you go get Yuffie and Barret you're in charge of Vincent. I just saw him yesterday so he's bound to be floating around here somewhere," Cloud issued orderly. Gods it felt good to be in control again. It seemed that was all that really kept him calm. It took the strain of Aerith's death off his mind for a few precious hours.

After the meteor incident, everyone had gone his or her separate ways. That is of course except the original trio who still stayed together as Midgar was their home. Tifa continued running the bar and Barret continued to be an ass, and Cloud continued to be a depressed self-pity moron. Or so it was how Cloud saw it. He chuckled at his own insecurity. It was terribly weak, but hell, it was the only sign of emotion he had ever shown, leading him more and more to believe that maybe he actually…

"Gah! No, not till the day I die will I admit to that!" He said suddenly, pounding a fist on his head. He wanted to bring her back because he was guilty. She had her whole life ahead of her and he was SUPPOSED to ensure that and he didn't. He didn't…love her per say, he just…'I have no idea what I feel and it's way too soon to think about it Godamnit,' he insisted. Shaking his head, he quickly ran a hand through his blonde spikes before turning to the bar's door. 'Time to go get Cid,'

---------

"W-What are you doing here?" Aerith demanded, irises wide with fear. He killed her in real life, and she didn't know what he could do in death. Jade glinted sharply as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I died. You have a problem with that?" He asked cockily, folding his arms in annoyance. No Murasame. No murderous glint. She was starting to feel relaxed knowing that no harm could be done. Or, any more for that matter. She almost laughed at herself. 'I'm a spirit, duh,' She shook her head and came up with a more promising question.

"Why do you still have your physical form?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back innocently. A natural habit of those pure of heart. He looked into the distance, bored.

"Those who have just crossed over or those who have unfinished business stay in their physical forms until whatever is needed is met. I'm surprised you didn't know that, Cetra," He answered, slurring the surname almost mockingly. She narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Well, I just found out that thank you very much. You can take your rude comments elsewhere," She said haughtily. Then, without warning, Sephiroth burst into fits of laughter. It was almost frightening how truly evil it sounded. Aerith stepped back and took a defensive position; things were not looking so good. Finally his mirth stopped long enough for him to compose himself.

"My dear, I suppose it was a good thing that I killed you. How Cloud and co could stand that I have no idea," Sephiroth proclaimed almost proudly. Aerith gasped in offense and was about to reply before a shrewd voice cut in.

"Ah, Sephiroth, that was very mean,"

"Who are you? A dog's daddy?" The silver haired murderer asked rudely. Aerith looked beside her to see a bluish dog standing waist deep in the fluid hair like stream. That didn't dwindle his intimidation however. The dog was huge with a wild mane of blue hair and fire red feathers poking out behind his ears. He had scars over both eyes and a few on his muzzle. A blue flame licked the end of his tail wonderfully reminding the woman of Red XIII. 'Wait, Nanaki?'

"S-Seto?" She asked in disbelief. The dog turned his wise face towards her and nodded. He then opened both his eyes revealing two brightly shining orbs completely free of pupils. They reminded Aerith pleasantly of the moon.

"No, I cannot see, but my senses are much more advanced than even my son's," He answered the unasked question before it could roll passed Aerith's tongue. She shut her gaping mouth and nodded. Seto turned back to the agitated killer and frowned.

"Now young man, what business do you have saying that to this nice young lady when you know it's not true," He questioned in a firm tone reminding Aerith of her father almost instantly. Sephiroth looked offended before speaking.

"None of your business old bat,"

"You have no right lying to her. She is a pleasant person and I know that you killed her, so why make it worse?"

"I almost destroyed the planet, do you think I give two shits on what I say to this woman?"

Aerith was about to retort in her defense, her entire body shaking with rage but an angry growl stopped her.

"Enough!" Seto practically barked. Aerith took a step backward. "Do not put lies in her head that cannot be cleansed! I will not stand for it! She has a chance at happiness, and by God she's going to get it! You know why? Because she's the final Cetra. You are not a Cetra, nor was your mother. I suggest you get over it," Seto seethed, promptly turning around and walking in the opposite direction. Aerith took it as her leave as well and couldn't help but bow to Sephiroth before following suit. Sephiroth in turn stared dumbstruck at their receding backs before a grin found its way into his expression.

---------

Rocket town. Gosh how Cloud missed it. It had taken him days to get to it, first having to bike all the way to the edge of the continent, then having to boat to the west, and bike still more. His butt hurt tremendously, his hair was a tangle windswept mess and he desperately needed a shower. He took a glance at the inn before deciding it wasn't even worth it before running to Cid's house. He knocked hurriedly and began dancing in circles. A few seconds later a very haggled Shera answered the door a bit nervously. Her glasses were askew and it seemed like it took her best to button her blouse, which she did rather poorly. She even attempted to hide her disheveled state by hiding behind a long lab coat. Cloud sighed in relief.

"I wont ask cos I don't wanna know," He said as she opened her mouth to explain. She quickly shut it and blushed furiously.

"What can I do for you?" She tried, staring nervously at him.

"Well, I need to talk to Cid, but first can I use your bathroom?" He asked hurriedly about ready to pee his pants. She sighed in relief and pointed inside the house. With hurried thanks he was off.

When he was happily finished with his business, Cloud entered the kitchen and was greeted with a cloud of cigarette smoke and rose tea. He sat down at the table and grinned.

"Hey Cid, how you doing?" He asked conversationally. The dirty blonde haired man grunted and lit a new cigarette expertly placed in his goggles. Cloud was sure that was their only use.

"Fine I guess," He then looked at the mousy assistant and made eye contact with her. She blushed profusely and hurriedly continued the dishes. "Great actually."

"I could tell. When's the wedding?" Cloud asked jokingly as a dish clattered nosily on the counter. Shera quickly grabbed it before any damage could come to it and turned around. She looked quite comical with her mismatched buttoned blouse, huge glasses and soapy hands.

"W-w-w-wedding? Y-y-you must be joking M-Mr. Strife," She sputtered, refusing to make eye contact with the captain. Cid laughed outright, dropping his cig. Without missing a beat, he stomped on the fallen one, took another one out and placed it to his lips.

"Damn Cloud, go ruin the surprise," He said heartily, lighting his new cig. This time Shera actually dropped the dish. She made a terrified squeak before picking up the pieces. Cid immediately rushed over and tenderly picked her up. Taking the dishtowel, he gently wiped her hands clean and tutted at the small cuts she received from the broken glass. Reaching behind the shaken woman to the cabinet behind her, he retrieved a box of band-aids and began applying then to her cuts. When he was done, he held her at arms length. Shera almost fainted at the sincere look in the captain's sapphire irises.

"Shera, please don't hurt yourself like that," The captain said quietly after removing his cigarette. He took on of her injured hands and kissed a cut. "I've already caused you enough pain."

He then turned around and sat back to down next to Cloud who seemed to have fallen out of his chair in shock. Cid grunted again and stared at his fallen companion in annoyance.

"Get up you fucking fool. You look like a fucking dumbass," He cursed vehemently, replacing the cig to the corner of his mouth. Cloud released strangled sigh and sat up.

"Thank God! You were starting to scare me there Cid," He croaked, sitting back down rather drunkenly. Cid huffed, blew a drag of smoke into the clearing air and spoke.

"So the hell do you want from me now?" He asked agitatedly. Cloud knew he had 'interrupted' something before he came. He also knew that Cid might decline his request after the affection he had just shown the person he seemed to hate the most besides Sephiroth, but it was worth a shot.

"I know a way to bring Aerith back," He recited steadily. Cid stopped in mid inhale and swiveled his head to meet Cloud's uncertain gaze. He finally let out the puff.

"Finally cracked eh?" He muttered, turning back around. Cloud growled a bit angrily.

"I'm not nuts! Cid, there was this girl, a descendant of the ancients and she told me of a way. I want to at least try it! Barret wouldn't let me do it myself, so he asked me to recruit everyone up again. Are you telling me you don't even want to try?" He yelled, standing up and banging his fists on the table. Maybe he was getting overly upset, but damn, why did everyone have to think he was crazy? Was he the only one who hadn't accepted her death? Cid turned around angrily and glared hard at the younger man.

"How dare you think I don't even care about her! Hell, I barely got to know her before she was taken from us, but I'll shit my pants the day I can hug her. She was a damn sweet girl and I never got to know her. She never got to know what the Highwind felt like and by God, I won't rest until I take her in it!" Cid shouted, smoke pouring around him. Cloud grinned, despite the suffocating effects.

"So you're in?"

Cid chuckled in mirth and stuck his gloved hand out.

"You fucking know it," He said as Cloud took in it his own and gave it a firm shake. Cid then turned to the still stunned Shera.

"Shera! Go fire up the Highwind!"

The woman nodded and scuttled off. Cloud and Cid followed suit shortly afterwards. As Cloud stared up at the huge vessel, he couldn't help but whistle. He had missed the great big plane. It was the single most invigorating experience of his life to be on it. He knew Aerith would have agreed. Cid shouted at Cloud startling him out of his thoughts. He quickly climbed the rope ladder as Cid fell behind to talk to Shera. Dropping a cig, Cid snuffed it out before clearing his throat nervously.

"Uh, you know, I may be gone for a while, but I'll be back," He started uncertainly. "S-so don't cheat on me or I'll kill ya," He added for good measure. Shera merely smiled serenely.

"I wouldn't dream of it captain. I have devoted not only my life, but my heart to you," She said smiling. He looked nervously into her warm doe eyes and flinched.

"Uh well, I guess it's no surprise anymore but here," He reached under his shirt and retrieved a set of dog tags. He grunted again and nervously settled them over her head and onto her neck. She finally broke her smile and blushed mightily, fingering the new piece of metal.

"Bastard ruined it, but here's something to remember me by for the time being," He said shakily, still not used to the whole romantic thing. She giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. When she looked at him, he too was blushing.

"Wait for me to come back so I can do it right," Cid pleaded, his gaze never before being so vulnerable. It made Shera warm inside to know that she received so much of his hidden affection.

"Wow captain, you said a full conversation to me without cussing," She observed slyly. He frowned.

"Shut up," He replied. He quickly looked up and then back at her. He then roughly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise but just as soon as his lips touched hers, they were gone. Giving her his trademark salute, he quickly shimmied up the rope ladder and disappeared.

----------

Finally back in the Highwind again, Cloud took his time wandering around the familiar area. It really felt good to be doing something again instead of lazing around. And it was all for Aerith. He wouldn't admit to loving her, but he would admit to liking her. Hell, he didn't know if he would have done this for anyone else. That might be considered love, but he wasn't about to say it. Not to himself or anyone.

"Hey you bastards, let's get this thing moving! We got a lot of places to go so don't be shittin around!"

Cloud cracked a smile.

---------

Cid too felt good being up and around again, though he seemed a little sad at being torn from his happy relationship. Cloud had pretty much laughed his ass off till Cid was two clicks away from beating the shit out of him. Cloud in turn had heartily congratulated him finally cracking a real smile from the old captain. He knew it was finally time the old man settled down and was very happy that it could be with someone that could stand him. Maybe he should be scared for her?

They made a quick stop at Midgar where they picked up Tifa, Barret and Vincent. The black man was able to retrieve the mysterious man at no other place but the church. They all had the sneaking suspicion that Vincent cared about Aerith more than he was letting on. Or he too wanted to be out and about, much like they all did. Finally settled with enough crew, they began the trek to Wutai where their stubborn female would debate with yet another stubborn female. They hoped it would be easier since now she was 18 and hopefully more mature. Fat chance.

They finally landed near the clearing towards the village and Tifa climbed down the rope ladder. Hopping down the last few steps, she brushed her hair back and sighed. Glancing her red irises upwards at the encouraging waves from her companions, she smiled and walked towards the village.

It was exactly how she remembered it, though seemed to have a little more activity to it. Puzzled, she wandered around the pathway to Yuffie's house watching all the armored men trotting around with weapons.

"Maybe they finally got their courage up now that Shinra is gone?" She mused to herself as a wagon passed by again. Finally reaching the exquisite house that belonged to the royal family, she knocked. A few seconds later, said girl opened the door rather heartily. Yuffie's short hair had grown a few inches forming into a cute bobby. Her gray eyes were ever mischievous, yet held a bit more understanding to them. When she saw it was Tifa, she frowned.

"Is something wrong? You just called me yesterday," The girl asked, bemused. Tifa smiled warmly.

"I think you'll need to sit down for this one," She answered, nodding towards the inside of the house. Yuffie nodded as well and opened the door for her.

The two girls were situated on the family's living room mat where Tifa began.

"Do you remember Aerith?" She started. Yuffie gasped and nodded slowly.

"Well, Cloud says he knows how to bring her back," She finished uncertainly. It wasn't that she doubted Cloud; it's just that she didn't know how Yuffie was going to take it. The ninja gasped and almost fell backwards.

"B-but, she's dead! How can you bring back the dead?" She asked incredibly. Tifa shook her head.

"In an elaborate way that not many of us are really too sure about, but are willing to give it a try. Are you?" She questioned seriously, staring into the stormy irises. Yuffie closed her offended mouth and looked away. Tifa frowned.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I see Wutai is getting better by the day. If you want, you can stay and—" Suddenly, Yuffie launched herself at the woman. With tears in her eyes she spoke.

"Aerith can come back? She really can? And I get to help? Oh God I want to!" She exclaimed, tears falling steadily. The woman chuckled and sat up with the girl.

"Yes you do. Now, come with me. It's back to the Highwind!"

"Oh no, not that Highwind!

------------

"Ugh, I knew it! I can't STAND this-this thing," Yuffie muttered helplessly, slumping her head forward. Cid grunted in annoyance.

"I see the brat is back. Why'd you have to bring her?" Cid retorted, directing his question at Cloud. Yuffie made a strangled noise.

"Hey old man, instead of bothering me, go have your prostate examined you old… coot," She cursed before falling completely over, positively sick. Tifa crouched by the girl and laughed. Cid dropped his cig in an angry response that in itself would raise the rating of this tale quite considerably before it was cut off by fits of laughter by none other than Cloud. The group stared at him in shock as the ex-soldier clutched his sides in giggles. He calmed his mirth down long enough to receive their odd looks.

"I'm just so glad to hear this all again. I really missed being around you all and doing something ya know?" He answered, smiling warmly. Cid nodded, Tifa beamed, Yuffie gargled but smiled, and Barret and Vincent grunted.

"I see you finally got your head out of your ass Cloud. Took my words to heart did you?" Vincent replied mockingly, ruby eyes playful. Cloud took on an offended look.

"Well, yes I suppose," He grinned.

"Who's next so we can land this friggin thing!" Yuffie shouted from her usual upset position on the floor. Cloud thought a moment.

"Cait sith?" He inquired.

"Well, Gold Saucer is pretty close," Cid commented. Cloud nodded to the Captain who began shouting orders at his men. Even they seemed glad to be back.

---------------

A/N: Wow! Cid, intimate? –dies- I know! He has suddenly become one of my favorite characters! XD I hope you liked that chapter! There's lots more to come so stay tuned! –Flies off-

Love Billie


	4. Chapter three: Anxious Heart

The Flow of Life

By: Bill the Cat Loves Clorith

Chapter three: Anxious Heart

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy my longest chapter yet!

---------

The flight to Gold Saucer seemed incredibly long to each person in the ship. Yuffie was busy being sick while Tifa attempted to console her with soothing words that had all the effects of feather darts. Vincent spent most of his time in a corner, arms crossed and brooding. About what no one really knew. Barret was scolding himself for again leaving Marlene. They all knew he had very special reasons for wanting to bring back the flower girl. Cid was back to his old self, barking out orders like a regular old general. Everyone cringed at the curses, but was still very glad to hear them again. Cloud on the other hand was deep in thought over what the mysterious thief had said. This Phoenix Ultima thing needed to be made. So, how do you make it?

"Cloud, it's best not to worry about that until we get all the crew together to deliberate," Vincent suggested, ruby eyes glancing in his direction. Cloud turned to the ex-Turk and prepared to speak, but couldn't find anything to reply. He merely nodded. Tifa frowned apologetically at him.

"Cloud, why do YOU want to bring Aerith back?" Barret asked seriously. Cloud's lips parted ever so slightly, eyes wide. He hadn't really thought of why, he just knew he wanted to.

"I-I… I'm not really sure," He responded honestly. Cid grunted.

"Damn fool. You have to have a reason. Why else would you risk your neck for that chick?" He retorted, smoke in place. He puffed out a great cloud as Yuffie sat up enough to see him clearly.

"Yeah. I miss her cos she was so nice to me. She was my big sis, and I want her back," She added, promptly slumping back down. Tifa stood up eyes misty.

"I want her back because she was my friend too. And if she's the only person who can make you happy, then so be it," Tears fell gently down her pale cheeks as she released a watery grin. Cloud's gaze softened considerably. She was a lot more mature than anyone gave her credit for. She never wanted to steal Cloud. She and Aerith fought over him civilly and properly. And hell, Tifa knew after a while that Cloud… well, that he liked Aerith, so she backed off. He was gifted with Tifa. Cloud sighed.

"I miss her too. I guess I want to because it's my fault that she died and I want to atone," He said stiffly receiving odd looks from the group.

"That sounds awfully cold Cloud," Yuffie's muffled voice reported from the ground. Cid growled and dropped his cig, snuffed it and got another.

"Hell kid, why can't you just admit it that you—" He was cut off by Cloud shaking his head profusely.

"I don't l-love her! I don't!" He added for emphasis as the group each raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I guess I like her, but not necessarily love." Tifa sighed and approached Cloud. Innocently toeing the floor she shyly looked at him.

"You'll find out your true feelings soon enough. Aerith was a wonderful person. You either love or hate her. There's really no in between," She commented lightly, skipping back over to the sickly girl. Cloud frowned. 'Maybe Tifa's right? I really don't want to think about it now though,' Instead, he approached the big window as Coal Mine Town loomed ever closer. 'I wonder what Aerith is up too,'

-----------

The final Cetra and her navy blue companion were slowly sliding through the thick waves of souls, chatting lightly. The young woman couldn't believe that she was finally able to meet Nanaki's father! He looked positively magnificent! A beast truly placed to protect Cosmo Canyon.

"So, how is my son doing? Or, from what you remember," The dog's fatherly baritone questioned as he waded in the shimmering liquid. Aerith smiled sweetly. She had been waiting for that question.

"Well, he's red unlike you and can see out of one eye. He also is very wise for his age and really cunning. He outsmarted those stupid Shinra. He was generally quiet but was an extraordinary fighter. I miss him a lot," She answered kindly reaching down to pet his head a bit uncertainly. Seto said nothing as he processed the information.

"And what about the others? What were they like?" He asked conversationally. Aerith brightened considerably on the topic.

"Well, you have Barret. He's a big guy but a huge softie. He kinda has a gutter mouth but was really great in battle. Then there's Tifa. She was an excellent martial artist and was really pretty. I think she has a crush on Cloud," She giggled for a second. "Then there's Vincent. We were kinda debating on whether or not he's a vampire but we never found out. He uses guns and stuff and is downright mysterious. Yuffie was a young ninja from Wutai with a nasty habit of stealing but a great fighter and friend none the less. Cait Sith was a fortuneteller that predicted that Cloud and I were completely compatible! And Cid was the captain of the Highwind with the worst mouth I had ever heard! He's a real sweet guy though. And Cloud… well, Cloud's Cloud," She finished, looking ahead.

"I'm afraid I don't understand,"

"Well, there's no real way to describe him. He's just… well, he's just Cloud."

"You like him, don't you?"

Aerith stopped moving and looked down. It's true she liked him. That was her whole reason for wanting to go back to the world of the living. Promised Land or not, nothing would be heaven to her if it didn't have him.

"I do," She muttered, smiling. Seto turned back and opened his moonlit orbs and stared at her.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't let anyone convince you that he doesn't like you back or that you can't be together. That is a lie. I know you two will find happiness. I will be here as long as I can to help you," He said calmly, gazing at her. She laughed outright and ran to the dog, giant ripples shimmering in her wake. She threw her arms around the beast and downright sobbed.

"Thank you Seto. I want to bring you back too!" She cried into his fur. He sighed sadly.

"Dear Aerith, that is not possible. There is only one way to restore a life, and the only people that can be restored are ones such as you. You are an Ancient. There are special little tidbits that the planet has left behind to grant you life once again," He explained. She looked back at him, tears still evident on her face.

"That's not fair," She insisted, wiping her tears. He turned away from her.

"I know it's not, but, you can speak to the planet. It's only natural that you would get a special place in the cycle of life. I bet that there is something out there right now that can bring you back, and I'll bet my eyes that Cloud's looking for it," He remarked, chuckling. Aerith raised a confused eyebrow.

"But you can't see—oh I get it," She answered giggling. He shook his head, not quite knowing what to make of her. She got up and the two began pacing yet again.

"So, tell me about Cloud, and really tell me about him. I want to know how to recognize him," Seto asked politely, nuzzling her hand. She smiled widely and began petting him.

"Well, he's strong and brave and really quiet. He uses swords in battle; really big ones. He has spiky blonde hair and really pretty Mako enhanced blue eyes… I really miss him," She finished sadly. Seto whined affectionately.

"All we can do is scout out the lifestream and look for people to ask questions," He stated sympathetically. She nodded, the two continuing the shimmering pathway as a mist rose in their wake.

------------

They were finally in the Gold Saucer. And none too soon. The looks they were receiving from Coal Mine town were really upsetting. The town was still in shambles, yet they greeted them all warmly. They had after all saved it from total destruction. Still, it wasn't something Barret wanted to be close to, so they all quickly passed through and made it the tram that would take them up.

Once they got there, they began searching for the cat and his moogle. Barret wasn't too happy about revisiting the place. 3000 gil just to go retrieve a stuffed toy.

"Why do we need this cat thing anyway? It was Reeve spying on us," Barret asked grimly, glancing around. Cloud sighed.

"Cos he's part of the old team, and we really need him back. It wouldn't be fair if we can bring her back and he doesn't get his chance at helping," Cloud insisted, nudging the group along.

"Alright, I'll check the gondola, Tifa you check chocobos, Barret you get Battle Square, Yuffie gets Wonderment, Cid you get Event and Vincent you check the Ghost Inn," Cloud signed off the search, proceeding to jump into the chute. Everyone followed suit, and the search began.

Tifa landed gracefully in the brightly lit area blaring music for chocobos. She quickly ran up the many unnecessary steps and looked around. There was only the same ticket counter and chocobos sign up. She sighed and glanced backwards. Deciding it was only natural that they would meet again at the entrance, she raced back down and went up the chute marked station.

Barret grunted as he thumped loudly onto the release pad of the chute. Quickly glancing around, he yelled at a couple for staring at him before running up the steps into the fighting area. A quick check was all he needed to see that the great white beast was not there. He growled and shook his fist angrily before running back to the station muttering that all this was a bunch of waste of time.

Yuffie landed in a skilled crouching position and began running around, not really looking, but keeping an eye out. She didn't see the toy and his cat, but who's to say she had to go right back. Giggling happily, the ninja ran into the arcade room.

The captain fell rather ungracefully, almost falling over while cursing so vigorously a mother cupped her hands over her child's ears and quickly hustled away. Standing up and complaining about how troublesome this was, he approached the roller coaster and didn't spot the animal. Grunting in annoyance, he turned back and went back the station.

Vincent almost seemed to have floated down by how gracefully he landed. Quickly scanning the vicinity, he calmly began walking up to the inn. People also coming down remarked on his costume and how good it was. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Finally getting to the front doors, he entered and was immediately greeted by a loud megaphone.

"Hey Vince! How's it going?" Cait Sith asked jovially, bouncing on the Moogle's head. Vincent disregarded the nickname and glanced seriously at the black and white cat.

"Reeve? Is that still you?" He asked darkly. Cait Sith stiffened and nodded.

"What's the problem?"

"You remember the Ancient? Aerith?"

"Well yeah, it's a shame she died,"

"There is a way to restore her, would you like to help?"

"Oh gee would I? Gosh, I was really upset at what they were doing to her… of course I want to help!"

"Then come on, we have to go meet the others,"

----------

Cloud landing expertly on the platform and jumped onto the actual floor impressing many people who began clapping. He almost sweatdropped. It was just the way he was trained to land. He stood up and glanced around. The animal wasn't in the original vicinity, so he ran over to where the gondola ride actually was. Glancing around, he didn't see him, but saw that there was no line. Sighing, he stepped up. The man at the station looked happily at him and didn't bother to ask any questions as he ushered the young man in. When Cloud was seated, he started the tram. It slowly scaled upwards as fireworks went off. Cloud stared forlornly at them, each color lighting his eyes a different way.

"Just for old time's sake Aerith," He muttered to himself. He rested comfortably against the wall as he listened to each pop and bang. He understood now. When Aerith said she wanted to meet him, she wanted to date him. She wanted to grow to… He lowered his head, dropping his gaze.

"You loved me didn't you Aerith?" He asked himself, eyes misting. She really wanted something to spark between them. That's why she asked about the compatibility. Why she offered a date as a suitable price, that's why she…

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up in alarm at the second voice in a supposedly empty car. There, sitting in front of him was Aerith. She was transparent, but there nonetheless. She looked exactly as she did the day he laid her to rest. She stared at her hands, eyes wide with shock. Cloud merely stared in utter shock at the spirit before him. She looked at him and dropped her hands. Then, she smiled.

"Hello Cloud! It's been a long time," She said sweetly. He closed his mouth awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, it has. How… how have you been?" He asked shyly. She smiled even more. 'That's so like him.'

"I've been missing you," She answered quietly. She had turned her head to the side as a blush stained her porcelain face. Her green irises ever shimmering with emotion. Her posture was innocent, shy. He didn't know how to respond. Instead, she looked back over.

"Wow, the gondola? Brings back memories doesn't it," She tried again. He nodded, eyes too transfixed on her to believe what was happening.

"Aerith," Cloud began seriously. She cocked her head innocently causing Cloud to blush.

"I know a way I can bring you back,"

Aerith gasped as Seto's words came back to her. 'If there's a way to bring you back, I bet my eye's that he's finding it,' She leaned forward uncertainly.

"And, are you searching for it?" She asked breathlessly. He nodded.

"I have been since you died. I knew there had to be some way to bring you back. And one day, I find out a way. Since then, we've been gathering all the old crew together so we can figure it out. It's kinda odd, maybe you can help?" He explained casually. She nodded all the while thinking. 'Why isn't he like grabbing me or telling me how much he's missed me? Why does he want to bring me back anyway?' Her eyes glazed over at the thought.

"Cloud," She cut off his next statement causing him to look over in concern. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Why do you want to bring me back?"

Cloud froze. Why wouldn't she ask? Damn, don't be stupid. Guilt is not the reason that you want to bring her back and you know it. The entire time she's been dead you've been a self-pity moron. There's something deeper…'

"I'm trying to figure that out right now Aerith," He responded honestly. 'Yuffie had said it was really cold that I only wanted to atone. That's not the real reason. I just, don't know yet,' He looked back at her. She tried to smile again but ended up dropping her head.

"S-So… you don't…you don't… l-like me?" She asked sadly muffled by her deep mahogany locks. He gasped, eyes wide.

"No Aerith, I do like you! I like you so much it hurts! You can't even imagine the pain. I was always at your church, always thinking about you…" 'That sounds like love' he chided himself. Aerith looked up quickly, tears already welling down her face. Cloud's gaze softened as he tenthly reached out to touch her cheek. One lone finger met cool skin and began wiping the tears away.

"Aerith, I miss you…" He said quietly standing up. He gently picked her light spirit form up and hugged her. All of Aerith's doubts flew out the window when he held her, each second tightening his grip like she would slip away. Tears flowed freely down her translucent cheeks as she buried her face in his shoulder. He was calmly stroking her hair, just happy that he could actually hold her.

"Aerith…" Cloud asked quietly. She held her breath, waiting for his next statement.

"I want to bring you back because… because I love you…" He finished, hiding his face in her hair. Aerith couldn't even gasp. She had secretly known, but when the statement actually flowed from his lips… she sobbed and hugged him ever tighter.

"Oh Cloud, I love you too! I've loved you for so long!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Who cares if she was dead? He loves her! Not past tense, but present! Even though she was dead, he still loves her! He slowly began to release her, gazing into her eyes.

"Aerith, I need your help. I need to have you back," He said sincerely. She nodded determinedly. He began to explain the night that he met the girl and what she said. She looked thoughtfully determined the entire time. As Cloud finally got the Phoenix Ultima part her eyes widened dramatically.

"I think I've heard of that before! I'm not sure exactly what it means though. I wish there was a way I could talk to you when we are with everyone again…" She thought solemnly. Cloud frowned sympathetically.

"Why am I able to see you now? You're solid and everything!" He asked. The two sat down again as the gondola creaked softly. The ride was just about over and for some reason it was foreboding. Like, if he got off he wouldn't see her again. She frowned in thought.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the significance of this place. Ya know, our date?" She pondered shyly. Cloud nodded. Suddenly, the ride slowed down, and just as it did, she began to fade. Gasping she stood up in alarm, Cloud right after her.

"I know what this is! I can talk to you because this place is— " She faded completely as the ride had stopped. Cloud cursed to himself, wondering what she was going to say. In his frustrated stupor of running his hands through his hair, he noticed something shining on the floor. As he went to pick it up, a small burst of light emitted from its spherical shape before dulling into a soft green. Cloud raised a skeptical brow as he noticed that it seemed to be a materia. Seconds later the door opened and a very bewildered Cloud jumped out. The man at the counter smiled and said nothing. Cloud hurried back to the station to discuss this with the rest of the group.

----------

Cloud explained everything that had happened to the group when they were back on the Highwind. Their last stop was Cosmo Canyon, hopefully to retrieve Red XIII. Most of the team was shocked at what happened, and Tifa caught Cloud's eye and smiled knowingly at the man. Even though he had conveniently left out the confessions, she seemed to read it right in his face. Cait Sith, even though he was Reeve seemed very happy at the prospect of reviving the woman spreading smiles all around. Maybe not all of Shinra were scum.

Cloud stared out the giant window watching the scenery flash by, arms behind his back. He could still feel her in his arms. Cloud still hear her every breath, feel her honeyed tresses grazing his forearm and those wide innocent emerald irises so full of compassion… But of course, he could think about her like that now. He had been denying it for far too long. Confessing to not only her but to himself had somehow given him strength. Yuffie was right. Guilt was too hollow. And Cloud didn't want to be hollow anymore. Especially not when he was denying himself and Aerith happiness.

He wanted so much to hold her again. To really see her soft skin shining in the sunlight. Accept flowers from her, hear Marlene's excited squeal and of course, hear all the wonderful words from her own lips. Her confession had given him hope. Something he had been denying himself for so long. Soft footsteps behind him diverted his attention to the person. It was Tifa.

"You told her didn't you?" She asked knowingly. He didn't even have to nod as she giggled.

"It's about time. I knew you were denying yourself. Why would you do a thing like that?" She asked curiously. He sighed and returned his gaze to the speeding trees. Staring out at the great expanse of the world really made him glad that it was saved. It was her world and he would save it a million times over.

"Well Tif, I guess I don't know why. I suppose I was unsure about how she felt and how I really felt. I kept telling myself that it wasn't fair for me to think about her like that when I had been the one who let her die. It was dumb I realize, but I guess…" He stopped for a second and looked back at Tifa's hopeful expression. He knew she wanted an answer for his sake; for him to finally realize his true feelings. She was a wonderful friend.

"I guess you don't understand how you truly feel until it comes tumbling out of your mouth. It's not something you can just say in your mind and you know it's right. There is so much emotion to it that, it only feels right when accepting it and speaking it to the one you love," He concluded, turning his gaze back around. Tifa sighed.

"I knew you'd make it. Something happened that night that really made you turn around. I really hope I had some part in it," She winked at him as he turned back to her. He smiled.

"Of course you did. You still do. You are the one who kept keeping me on track. Thanks a lot Tifa," He said sincerely. She smiled broadly.

"No problem! Now if I can only get Vincent and Yuffie to accept their feelings," She mumbled. Cloud cocked his head to the side. She giggled.

"You are so cute Cloud! So cute, yet so dense. Don't worry about it, k?" She said, skipping back over to where the practically unconscious ninja lay. He subconsciously looked over at the corner where Vincent was brooding and could see his gaze set on the poor girl's sick posture. It was all so obvious…

"Hey crap heads! We're entering Cosmo Canyon! Pack your shit and let's go," Cid barked angrily, chain-smoking as ever. Cloud shook his head sadly and smiled. At least some things stayed constant.

----------

When they entered the Valley of the Fallen Star, they saw many of the children out playing around the flame, giggling excitedly. The team grinned at their antics and climbed the stairs. One of the many villagers greeted them.

"Ah, it's you guys," The man stated warmly. "Nanaki has been expecting you,"

They looked at each other questioningly.

"Come with me," The man stated again, walking up towards Bugenhagen's old room. They followed dumbly wondering how the beast could have known that they were coming.

Scaling the stone steps was invitingly familiar, but also foreboding. Red XIII was known to be graciously intelligent. That's usually where things became hard. He was so intelligent that sometimes there wasn't any room for thoughtful imaginative hope. Cloud feared for the worst as the man stepped away from the group. Cloud entered the room first.

There seated in the middle of the rug was Red XIII. He looked just as gnarled and grizzly as ever but still wise and challenged. His mane of burgundy hair remained untamed and wild as ever accentuating the blue feathers poking out behind his ears. The lone yellow eye was ever watchful as Cloud closed the door behind him slowly creasing in a smile.

"Hello again my old friend," The dog spoke happily a deep rumbling meant for barking. Cloud couldn't help but sit beside the dog. Nanaki raised his head and stared questioningly at the young nervous man.

"You seem nervous, why?" He asked inquisitively. Cloud stared absently at the rug knowing what was going to happen. He didn't know why he depended so much on the dog's opinion, but it would crush him if he didn't want to come. He knew that Nanaki liked the flower girl very much, but he knew so much more of the world and could shoot down their only hope with his knowledge. He had to try though. Aerith was worth the try.

"Have you ever heard of the Phoenix Ultima?" He started this time firmly. He had to at least sound confident if he as going to win the beast over. Nanaki looked passive allowing Cloud to continue.

"I believe it has the properties needed to bring Aerith back. I wanted to know if you wanted a hand in making that happen,"

Nanaki looked at Cloud for a moment, analyzing him.

"Cloud, you have to learn to let her go. You are the only one who hasn't gotten over her," He explained sympathetically. Cloud clenched his jaw in anger. He wouldn't explode at the beast.

"Please," He managed to utter. He almost felt like crying. Red XIII literally could shatter every hope he had. And hope was all he had left. The dog waited patiently for Cloud to finish.

"I need this to work. I need to believe something could work," He whispered his entire posture drooping in anticipation. The beast took his time tossing the idea around in his head.

"Cloud, I know how much she means to you, but there is no way to bring back the dead. You should know that," He explained quietly. Cloud dropped his head.

"Red, you need to work on that imagination of yours," Cloud said passively before storming out of the room. The dog stood up and shook his head sadly. He above all would know that there was no way to bring back the dead. That's why his dad was still dead and so was his grandfather. If there was a way to bring them back he would bet his eyes that he would know about it. Slowly Nanaki followed Cloud's angry trail.

----------

When Cloud stormed out of the room, he met up with the rest of the team who were lounging by the fire. He wasn't in the best of moods, but tried not to let it show. He was about to sit down when a voice shouted from the room he just vacated. Red called his name but Cloud chose not to answer. He sat down. Suddenly, a great flash of light waved through the area blinding onlookers. When the light faded away, Aerith and Seto were standing opposite of Cloud. Everyone nearly had a heart attack except Cloud.

"Aerith!" He exclaimed positively beaming. He ran around the great flame and barreled into the transparent woman. She received his enthusiasm with her own, squealing in delight. Seto gazed at the two in warmth before turning in the direction where his son was standing mouth agape.

"D-dad? Is t-that you?" He managed to croak. The great beast nodded his head. That was all Red needed before promptly racing down the stone steps up to his father. He stopped in front of him and bowed deeply.

"Rise my son. There is no need for that," Seto proclaimed chuckling. Nanaki did so with an ear splitting grin.

"Is it really you dad?"

"Of course it is son. My, how you've grown,"

Nanaki had always wondered what exactly his dad would say to him if they were to ever meet. His words didn't surprise him at all. Seto's silver orbs gazed steadily into the lone amber iris of his son. He sighed.

"Nanaki… I know that there are many of the world's mysteries that you have prided yourself for knowing, but it doesn't hurt to hope," The blue dog began. Red stared in surprise at his dad practically holding his breath for him to finish.

"There are also many things that you do not know of. I didn't find out many of these until I was dead. One of which was the planet's plan for Aerith…" The great beast turned his head to the couple. Cloud was embracing her lightly caressing her transparent cheek while she talked. Seto smiled again. He knew what they were doing. He didn't even need to see it to know that their love for each other would keep them close.

"D-dad, I don't understand," Nanaki tried bringing his father's attention back to him. Seto stayed silent for a moment and then looked up.

"You see all those stars? You see all the trees? Animals? Children? Aerith is their only protector. She is the last Cetra. She gained all their powers. She is practically immortal for that fact alone. The planet is gracious enough to allow her the chance to return as its sole protector," The see through blue beast began padding around the flame, Nanaki anxiously hanging off every word at his heels.

"Aerith can come back. But, only if there are people out there willing to have her again. Her duty was to protect the planet, but also to secure a place in it. For that, she is immortal. Of course, if she didn't make any friends or…" He glanced at Cloud. "Lovers, then she would cease, and a new Cetra would be born to continue to journey,"

Nanaki paused and stared curiously at his father's back. Seto relaxed his haunches and gazed upward. His entire blue form spoke of melancholy spreading a strange feeling in the younger red beast.

"How I wish to see the stars again, and how I wish to see you as well my son. Please, for the sake of love, learn to hope," Red XIII's lone amber iris widened at the emtion lacing his father's tone. Realizing that there was always a plan and always a hope was the most important thing Nanaki ever learned from his father. The red beast sat as well and raised his head.

"The Phoenix Ultima huh? Well, we really don't have any time to lose, now do we?" Seto turned back to his grinning son, eyes gleaming.

"That's my boy,"

----------

A/N: Maour, nice big meaty chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Finally everyone is together and raring to bring Aerith back! I actually thought this over for a really long time and it makes sense to me so if you're confused just say so! Anyways, lots of stuff is gonna be happening soon and I want to keep my chapter nice and lengthy, so bear with slow updates. Thanks a bunch!

Billie


	5. Chapter Four: A Secret

The Flow of Life

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter four: A Secret, Sleeping in the Deep Sea

A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much Bright Lotus for the ego-boosting review! Reveiws are nice and they do make me feel better when I get a lot, but if I just have you loyal reviewers, then that's all I need. –hugs- Warning! Plot twist!

---------

The Highwind was airborne again cradling an adventurous team out with a mission of awesome importance. The great silver vessel was idly wandering over the landscape, as the captain was too busy talking with the team.

"So Cloud, what is this thing and how do we make it?" The first to speak was of course Nanaki, a reasoning born within him. The anxious blonde soldier tensed at the question, his back turned away from the group.

"I'm not sure… I don't even know where to start…" The man admitted lowering his head in what seemed like shame. Tifa, umber hair flowing as she stepped, peered curious red irises at his back.

"What was that thing you picked up after we left last night?" She asked curiously. Cloud opened his tightly clenched fists resulting in a small marbled tinkle from its cargo. In his palm sat two medium-sized materia like spheres of green and blue. He turned slowly to the group and gently placed them into Tifa's waiting hand. She tenthly fingered them, eyes wide in wonder.

"Wow, these look like materia!" She exclaimed in wonder.

"Materia?" The young sick nin placed on the floor questioned hopefully. Tifa wandered over to the girl's position as she awkwardly attempted to sit up and placed the two shining spheres into her outstretched palm. After dizzily analyzing the two she gasped.

"You guys, these are memory materia!" She exclaimed excitedly. The group looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Yuffie huffed offendedly.

"Memory materia is crystallized shards of memory combined with essence of lifestream. It generally happens to people who are deeply in love, or have had a deep tragedy happen to them. The only ones known to have this happen though are the Cetra; they are the basis of lifestream after all," The girl explained, handing the balls back to Tifa and promptly slumping over again. Barret raised a curiously thick brow in contemplation.

"So… can you see the memories or what?" He asked appropriately. Everyone turned to the young girl who had shift into a more dignified sickly position. She nodded.

"When properly equipped. I'm pretty sure you can guess where," She answered, gazing half-heartedly at the agitated soldier, frowning deeply. Tifa carried the precious cargo back to the blonde and gave his hand a squeeze.

"If you don't want us to see them, then we can leave," She offered, reading the blonde's anxious body language. Cloud's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he delicately folded the skin of his palm around the shining orbs.

"No… I want you all to see this. It's… important to me, as I'm sure it is to all of you," He replied softly, glancing up. Half the team smiled while the other nodded. Lifting the green materia in one hand, he inserted it into the slot on his chest plate; over his heart. He closed his eyes and murmured softly. Suddenly, a green blast of light shot out into the room and solidified onto the wall he was facing. The entire group turned and looked in wonder.

The gondola. Aerith and Cloud were rested in the creaking wooden seats, pleasantly watching the pop and bang of the fireworks. Aerith was pressed up against the window; her complexion changing to match the different colored sparks. She turned to the stony faced soldier, grinning happily.

"It's so pretty isn't it?" She asked jovially. Cloud merely blinked. She turned back, slightly miffed at his evasiveness. After a few seconds, she looked down a bit, blinking slowly. Cloud sensed her change of mood and offered her a bit of his attention. She could feel his sudden curious gaze on her so she took her chance. Showing him a soft view of her profile, exchanging colors in the light, she blinked wide emerald eyes at him.

"Cloud… I want to meet you…"

The statement took the soldier off guard as he merely blinked back, surprised.

"But, I'm right here,"

"No, I want to meet… you,"

Cloud gazed back at her hopeful eyes in confusion. He didn't quite understand what she meant, but had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with dating him more. Though not entirely accepting of the idea, it was kind of comforting that someone would take such an interest in him. Such a shy chaste interest…

The memory stopped. Tifa glanced at Cloud only to see his back turned, shoulders hunched heavily. Her eyes softened in concern.

"Wow… so that's what the date was…" Yuffie exclaimed in wonder. She never knew the soldier could be so… so unprepared. He was always sure of what he did, but at that moment, all he could do was stay speechless. It baffled her.

"I understand now Aerith…" Cloud whispered to himself. She wanted him to love her. She wanted to date him so they would become something together. It all made sense now.

"So… what does the second memory have?" Cid interrupted Cloud's thoughts with a prying question. He knew the rest were thinking the same, so he extracted the green materia and switched it out for the blue one. Inserting it caused the familiar holographic image to race onto the wall. This time it was in Cosmo Canyon.

Everyone was centered around the great flame, lost in his or her own thoughts. Barret was talking quietly with Cid while Yuffie and Tifa were merely huddled next to each other. Barret, Vincent and Cait Sith were silently watching the flames, deeply lost in thought. Aerith had her knees drawn to her chest with her chin resting on them. A deep frown marred her face making her look considerably older. Cloud appeared from her left and sat down beside her.

"… that was pretty heavy stuff. Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked in concern, blue eyes focused on her. She didn't turn her head, but lowered it deeper into her knees, intently staring into the fire.

"It was a lot to take in. It kind of confuses me, and I'm not sure what to do…" Cloud frowned sympathetically for her as she continued. "But I will figure something out. I am the last…"

She stayed silent for a few tense seconds as Cloud tossed a few comforting phrases around in his head.

"But I'm—we're here for you, right?" He asked shakily, realizing his slip. Her eyes widened briefly at the words before she turned to face him. She wondered which one he really had meant to say. She nodded, lips spreading into a smile.

"I am glad that's true…"

This memory ended with a bit more emotion in the room as Yuffie let out a loud wail.

"Cloud you dimwit! Why didn't you just admit it! You so half-assed that! If I wasn't sick I would smack you!" She proclaimed from the floor angrily. The blonde scowled at her through the window.

"I know Yuffie. Don't you think I feel bad enough?"

"No!"

"Aw come on kid, leave him be," Cid interjected, waving at the soldier. Yuffie glared but decided to keep her mouth shut. Tifa understood fully what Cloud was thinking. She really wished she knew some way to comfort the man. As she began to approach him, Vincent decided to speak for the first time.

"Hey, do you realize that these two memories have something to do with Cloud and Aerith with a particular 'moment'?" He asked coolly, glancing at the team. They all nodded curiously. He unconsciously turned to Yuffie as if she had the answer. While gazing at her, his expression softened just a bit as she attempted to sit up again.

"I think I know why…" She managed to utter. Before Tifa could react, the ex-turk glided swiftly over to the nin and helped her sit up. Placing a sturdy hand on her shaky shoulder, he ignored her confused look, his silence encouraging her to continue.

"Aerith is dead right? But there's a special something that happens when Cetra die. Precious memories of theirs get sealed into materia, all the different colors. It's like this way to preserve their memory," She explained awkwardly as a blush flowed onto her face unceremoniously. Barret nodded, understanding.

"So, these memory materia may be the key in bringing her back?" He asked ominously. Cait Sith was deep in thought, mulling over the aspects of these materia. Materia can combine with the huge materia to make an even better materia… Gasping, the little cat hurriedly jumped up, mega phone in hand.

"Hey! I heard Shinra talking about a fifth huge materia somewhere under the sea! I'm sure that that may be another piece to this Phoenix Ultima thing!" He piped excitedly. When everyone gave him confused looks, he slumped over, defeated.

"Okay, here's my thought. You know how materia can be combined by means of the huge materia, right?" He received nods all around. "Well, different huge materia make different things. The fifth materia is white, unlike all the other huge materia. Call it a long shot, but I think it can help," He finished as Tifa's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah! I bet that's where all the memory materia get combined! Ya know, like the preservation of her memory!" She exclaimed. Cloud gazed out into the window thoughtfully. What they were saying really made sense. Maybe there was hope…

"Well shit, finally we have a godamn destination. All you grunts, get back to your stations! We got shit to do!" Cid barked, fed up with the lack of things to do. The group quickly went to their respective seats as Vincent gently helped Yuffie sit down. Cloud turned around, fist clenched tightly.

"I hope we have no trouble…"

--------------

"Hey Seto?"

"Yes Aerith?"

"Why do we keep getting yanked into the world of the living?"

_Ah_, he had been waiting for that question.

"It seems your Cetrian knowledge was never granted to you then?"

"No… mother could never really explain it,"

"Well, there are these things out there called Memory Materia only forged for the Cetra. When they die, five precious memories of them are crystallized into materia. It is part of an intricate way of revival. This process is extremely dangerous and very unknown though. I think you can only do this method once too…"

Aerith stopped short as a mist of souls wafted around her.

"And… Cloud is finding them?"

Seto chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you he would?"

Aerith smiled happily. The man she loved loved her back and was risking neck to save her. She was truly the luckiest Cetra ever…

---------------

They reached Junon within the hour, tired and hopeful. They still had the sub they had stolen from Shinra, and planned to use it. It was still in the docs, and Reeve's request, waiting for the next time it would travel. After much debate and an upset stomached Yuffie, they decided to stay the night before traveling into the sea. After all, there really was no hurry.

Junon itself hadn't changed, except for the fact that they had to rebuild the mako canon. The people there were as pleasant as ever, offering them rooms for the night. Yuffie promptly went to hers, took many pills for upset stomach, and fell asleep. Everyone else had gone in early to rest or to lightly chat. Vincent wordlessly ascended the stairs and knocked on Cloud's door. A few seconds later, the blonde opened it rather slowly. He had obviously been deep in thought before hand.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you," The man said simply, expecting it as premise to open the door wider. Cloud thought for a second than opened the door obligingly. Once inside, he locked it and turned to the man standing in the center of the room.

"I am weary of the battle ahead," Vincent said honestly, unfolding his arms. Cloud's eyes widened marginally. He had never seen Vincent lose his cool like that.

"What is it that bothers you?" He asked comfortingly. The ruby-eyed man gazed at the soldier for a few seconds before responding.

"It's these memory materia. How do we know which ones to get and where? Also, where is this huge materia?" He conceded softly, turning his gaze to the side in thought. Cloud also wondered about this. Many times. He was sure his conclusions for himself would work for the other man as well.

"Well, if you noticed, the memories dealt with special moments between Aerith and I. I believe we will find them in every place we were together," Cloud explained, leaning against the door. Vincent looked contemplative for a few moments, eyes narrowed.

"Well, how do we know how many we need?"

"That I don't know, but it will probably be five,"

"Why five?"

"Well, the first one was green, the second blue. It goes in the materia order,"

"Ah, good conclusion,"

"I thought so too,"

The two men were silent, mulling over their own thoughts.

"Oh, and to answer your other concern," Cloud began again, raising the Turk's eyes to meet his, "I'm sure there will be some sort of sign of where it is."

Vincent gave Cloud a soft appreciative smile and excused himself. As Cloud shut the door again, he too felt alleviated. Vincent's musings had unwittingly matched his own, only that he refused to think about them. Placing his thumb and forefinger on each temple, he began rubbing small circles, trying to relieve the migraine he had adopted.

----------------

Morning arrived at last for the weary team. Yuffie felt considerably better, as chipper as ever. The team ascended the elevator to the top of Junon and made their way to the docs. On the way they met many of Soldier who uncharacteristically didn't try to kill them on sight. It was rather refreshing.

When they reached the harbor where the sub was docked, they couldn't help but reminisce for a second on how wonderful of an experience the sub was. The last time they used it was to gather a huge materia that had fallen in the ocean. And now they were headed there for the same thing.

As each member lined in one by one, Cloud couldn't help but become worried. The sea was vast and sometimes dangerous. The huge materia may be huge, but it dwindled in the face of the ocean's expanse.

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, Cid took the wheel and began submerging. Unlike the Highwind in every way, Yuffie had no problem's with the motion of the under water currents. She seemed rather excited, as did Tifa. Only Vincent and Cloud looked particularly pensive. For good reason too.

The ocean was vast and dark, an extremely hard case when searching. They didn't even know what they were searching for. The huge materia would most likely be in a protective place, possibly an abandoned ship like the last one, but they were unsure even about that. Cid commented his disgust several times, complaining that head-stuck-in-the-clouds Cloud should have at least bothered to figure out what to look for before they went all this way. The blonde soldier refused to reply, but silently agreed with the surly Captain. Even Barret seemed particularly shaken even though he was the easiest to convince on Aerith's resurrection.

Cait Sith instructed that he didn't know where it was, just that it existed. He also explained that Shinra was never able to acquire it by the way it was guarded, haunting the team ever further.

After about twenty minutes into their search, the radar began beeping; alerting that there was something out there.

"Yo, we got something out here," Cid commented, leaning back in his chair to glance at the team. Cloud moved forward, peering at the radar.

"What do you think it is?" He asked cautiously. For some reason, he had a horrible feeling. Cid grunted irritably before replying. He was forbidden from smoking in the sub as a consideration for the others.

"No clue, but it's moving. Not towards us of course, just kinda floating in a circle," He answered unconsciously reaching for a cig. The pack was gone unfortunately entitled yet another irritable noise from the captain.

"Why not just get close to it and see what it is?" Tifa suggested warily. She had noticed the two men's discomforted posture and wanted to try to ease their minds. Cloud tensed for a moment, turning to Vincent for support. The ruby-eyed man gave Cloud the same uncertain look he had the night before, but nodded anyway.

"No other way to find out," Cloud conceded, sitting back down. The group simultaneously rebuckled their seatbelts as they approached whatever the thing out there was. With each increased tempo of beeping, the team's breathing became shallower. Yuffie and Tifa clenched each other's hands uncomfortably so as the blinking dot of the unknown object grew closer to the center of the radar. Suddenly, the sub stopped abruptly, flinging everyone forward. With yelps and cries, the group tried to recover from the shock but was stopped cold as an ominous screech filled the entire cabin in hollow anger.

-------------

Aerith and Seto had been musing along lazily in the lifestream lightly chatting about the seemingly possible way of resurrection when the blue beast stopped.

"Aerith? There is someone I need to find. You are welcome to follow if you wish, but I implore you to start asking as many of the Cetra you know questions. They may have already reached the Promised Land, but you never know," He said gravely, staring at her intently. The girl looked down innocently at him wondering what the sudden importance was. She nodded slowly, not quite understanding if he just wanted to shake her off for a while.

"Alright. Will you find me when you are through?" She asked lightly. He nodded and looked behind him.

"I fear I should have done this sooner. Believe me, I am not trying to get away from you," He insisted her unspoken assumption. "But this is someone I really don't want you to meet."

"I understand," Aerith nodded. The great beast lowered his head in appreciation then dashed off in the opposite direction. Aerith stood there for a few seconds, a partially closed fist held tightly against her chest as the pulsing veins of the lifestream swam around her.

"It's not like I haven't been alone in here," She mused quietly, turning around slowly after Seto had completely disappeared. She began walking again, her worried fist still shielding her defensively. 'I wonder how Cloud is doing? I hope he figured out the memory materia…' She thought intently, gazing downward as thin strips of vein-blue slid uncharacteristically through the green. She giggled and sighed.

"What am I thinking? Of course he has! He is searching because he loves me…" She said happily reprising herself.

"Are you sure?" A voice asked from behind her. Aerith gasped and quickly swiveled her head around to meet the speaker, her long braid flopping over her shoulder at the velocity. There stood her silver haired murderer, cat eyes gleaming with hidden agenda. He smiled mysteriously at her as she hardened her soft features.

"Of course I'm sure. I trust Cloud," She replied firmly. 'I won't let him shake me.' She concluded determinedly. The man sighed softly and looked to the side in boredom.

"Where's your doggy guardian?" He asked in amusement.

"None of your business! I am very capable of taking care of myself!" She insisted, lowering her fist into balls at her side. The man turned back to her and slowly started approaching her. She took a step back.

"Ah Aerith… Why would Cloud care about a dead Ancient? You know there is no way to bring back the dead. No one is exempt to finite of death!" He admonished, gazing haughtily into her glazed emerald irises. 'No! Don't listen to him!'

"You're lying! I won't believe you! Cloud told me himself that he loves me!" She persisted. He turned fully around.

"You know that resurrection is impossible,"

"No it's not! Seto knows, Nanaki knows, and even this descendent of the Ancients knew!"

"You misunderstood me Cetra… It is impossible because…"

Aerith gasped.

-----------

"What the hell was that?" Barret demanded as the sub floated stilly in the water. Whatever they had hit stopped them dead in their tracks. Tifa and Yuffie were clutched onto each other in a death grip as the rest fell silent. Cloud looked anxiously around the interior as if following the movements of whatever they hit. Suddenly, the sub's back end was kicked up, throwing the team forward. Even though they were in their seatbelts, the amount of whiplash was immense. Yuffie cried out in fear and hugged Tifa harder as the back slowly floated back down. The thing screamed again alerting Cloud that the danger was just beginning.

"Water materia on now everyone!" He commanded, retrieving the purple materia out of his pouch and slapping it into the socket in his wrist. The rest followed suit rather shakily as the sub leaned to the side. And none too soon. At the last second that Tifa shakily inserted hers into her glove, the back end was ripped open, yanking them team into the ocean. Quick as a flash, Vincent snatched Yuffie and Tifa up and preformed a graceful back flip away from the offending beast. Nanaki, Cid and Cloud propelled themselves to the side by means of the ripped open back as Barret merely rolled to the side. Cait Sith abandoned his Moogle and launched himself onto Nanaki's back as a long green tail propelled itself into the broken sub. Slowly the group landed onto the sea floor, while looking up.

They were not far from the floor when they hit the beast, so no damage was sustained. Vincent lowered the two women, though kept Yuffie considerably closer as the team stared in horror at the beast that attacked them. Bubbles floated swiftly form the dropped jaws while eyes widened with fear.

"W-What the hell is that!" Cid shouted, a flurry of bubbles being produced as well. Nanaki produced a gargled growl while taking a battle stance.

"That's—"

--------------

"What did you say?" Aerith breathed, shocked. Sephiroth creased his feminine features in a delicate frown.

"Are you deaf Cetra? I said, it's impossible because the beast that is guarding the huge materia is…" He paused for effect as her face pulled back in horror.

"Emerald Weapon!"

-----------

A/N: Aha! Cliffhanger, I know! I'm sorry! Hey, I cliffhangered myself as well so believe me, I am writing the next chapter right now! R/R, and stay tuned!

Love Billie


	6. Chapter five: Flowers Blooming

The Flow of Life

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter five: Flowers Blooming in the Church

Tifa stared in absolute horror at the sight before her. She couldn't believe her eyes. No one ever even knew this thing existed; yet here it was. Emerald Weapon. She turned to her confused teammate.

"Yuffie, is this for real?" She asked, a flurry of bubbles sprouting from her words. The young nin nodded wide-eyed, her short hair dancing dreamily in the water. Emerald Weapon released yet another loud screech, opening its giant mouth. A ball of energy began to form.

"Everyone! He's gonna use Emerald beam, move!" Cloud ordered, knocking Tifa and Yuffie to the side. The rest dove as well just as the bright green beam smashed the ground. Debris flew slowly in the water, raining a thick cloud of muddy sand all around them. When the sand settled, they saw a huge crater in the ground. Every single one of them gulped nervously. Cloud unsheathed his buster sword and took a battle stance.

"I don't know why this thing is attacking us, but we have to fight back!" He ordered, glaring at the giant green robotic looking giant. Everyone nodded, reaching for his or her weapons. Yuffie brought out her six pronged shuriken and jumped into the water, back flipping before hurling the weapon at Emerald. It collided in its head, causing the beast to roar angrily. It hardly caused any damage at all, but it sure pissed it off. Yuffie landed softly and bit her lip nervously as the beast screamed in anger.

All at once, Barret and Vincent began shooting it, strafing around the beast. Emerald attempted to jump on Red XII and his cat cargo, but the red beast was very nimble, even under water. Cait Sith stood up, megaphone in hand and screamed into it. A flurry of bubbles clouded around the large robot's face, confusing it for a moment. Cloud took this opportunity to strike. He cleaved the giant piece of metal straight at its side. The two metals clanged painfully, but it didn't even dent Emerald Weapon's armor. The shots the gunmen had fired didn't make any marks either. Cid and Yuffie looked despairingly at the giant creature anxiously as it dove yet again at Red XII who seemed to be trying to distract it.

"This isn't working. What are we gonna do?" Cid asked Yuffie, turning to the girl. She continued to watch as Emerald charged up a beam again and fired at Red XII, barely missing the red lion. She ground her teeth in anger.

"I don't know! I just don't know what to do!" She replied, whipping her head around causing her short locks to wave drastically. The Captain returned his hardened gaze to the weapon and its prey and began to think.

-----------

"So, you're so saying there's no way to beat it?" Aerith asked uncertainly. A fist closed tightly over her heart, she gazed steadily at the silver haired murderer before her. The man gazed upward and nodded.

"Oh yes, it's quite invincible," He replied mockingly. She frowned delicately.

"There has to be a way!" She persisted, leaning forward.

"Even if there was, it's not like you could tell them." Sephiroth taunted, his gleaming teal irises crinkled in mirth. She frowned deeper, her eyebrows drawing together.

"So…" She said sadly, still gazing at the man. Sephiroth sighed.

"There is only one way, and I'm sure Cloud would have figured it out by now. He is a clone of me after all," He said smirking. Aerith almost scoffed at his modesty, but kept quiet.

"There is a way?"

"Oh yes. Only one though."

"And what would that be?"

"Why don't we wait and see if Cloud can figure it out, hmm?"

-------------------

The blonde soldier dodged slowly to the left as Emerald Weapon took a huge swipe at him with long metal green fingers. Their ends were sharp, obviously dangerous. Their battleground was the most dangerous one they've ever been in. They were slow to the take, while Emerald Weapon had no problems. Landing on the soft sand of the sea floor, Cloud stared firmly at the beast. His hardened gaze stayed on it as his mind set off in a whirl in an attempt to figure out how to destroy this terror. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Guys, fall back! I know what to do!" He shouted, the team turning in his direction. They all nodded and skillfully, but slowly jumped backward. Cloud reached into his pouch and retrieved a materia. No one had time to see what it was before he inserted it into the slot in his sword. Quick as a flash, he jumped almost weightlessly in the water, sword raised like a homing beacon over his head and cleaved. The team held their breath as a great flash of green light burst forth when the two collided. When the light dispersed, Yuffie cried out in alarm.

Cloud was crouched on the ground, a grin encompassing his normally stoic features, his sword lying coolly on the ground. Emerald Weapon had a large gash along its side, green essence still glowing around the wound. It screamed in anger, swiping its tail to a fro. Yuffie looked to Tifa, wide eyed and grinning.

"Of course! Ultima! Why didn't we think of that?" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping onto Vincent as the man dodged out of the way of Emerald's hazardous tail. Cloud took up a battle stance again and dashed foreword with all his might, slowly racing through the thick current. Before he could get to it however, Emerald took a huge swipe and hooked Cloud up by the torso. The giant gundam swung the man through the water, its long talons slashing Cloud in the process. Blood poured from the wounds in thick torrents, glazing the water in a cloudy coppery grain. Tifa cried out in alarm and dashed to the falling soldier, but had to jump back as Emerald threw his tail at her. She stared up in deep frowned concern as the giant green battle bot screeched at her. Then it turned back to Cloud and opened its green jaws. It reared its magnificent metallic face back as the ball of red light grew larger. Tifa and Yuffie were crying in denial as the rest of the men prepared battle stances. Cloud was out cold.

Suddenly, the ball reached its height and released. The large beam of light headed directly for Cloud who was badly bleeding, his sword discarded at his side. The light reached him and encompassed him in a ball of light. The whole team cried in anger, suddenly dashing forward, the debris everywhere. Yuffie and Cid took flying leaps, arms raised.

"We may not have Ultima, but you'll pay for killing Cloud!" Yuffie shouted, cleaving the giant beast. Cid sunk his spear into one of its shoulder joints and kicked it in the head for good measure.

"How dare you kill the man who showed me what love really is!" He shouted, pulling the spear back out and diving out of the way as it swiped at him. Barret and Vincent dashed in front of it, guns raised.

"This is for the man who stuck by me and helped save the planet! Eat this shit face!" Barret roared, unleashing a flurry of bullets. Vincent took a careful aim with his shotgun and fired a precise shot right in between its eyes.

"This is for killing my friend," He said simply, yet his tone screamed revenge. Tifa and Red XIII dashed around it, kicked and punching its joints with fierce intensity.

"You bastard! How dare you kill someone with a dream?" Red XIII shouted. Tifa's ruby eyes flashed dangerously as she unleashed an inhuman kick in the back of its knee, causing it to stumble.

"You killed my childhood friend! I'll never forgive you!" She shouted, dodging to the right as it stumbled backward. The team gathered in front of it, the debris finally settled. Cloud was nowhere in sight. Tifa's eyes were already streaming, as were Yuffie's as they scanned hopelessly at the ground. Tifa gasped as she located his buster sword. Picking it up, she clutched it tightly, raising it above her head.

"Come on everyone, help me kill this bastard!" She yelled, eyes flashing dangerously. They all nodded and grabbed the giant handle together. They all looked angrily at Emerald Weapon as it prepared to charge again. All at once, the entire team ran forward, all of them in step.

"This is for Cloud and Aerith!" They screamed, springing off the ground, sword raised like a star. Suddenly, the entire blade shined with a bright green intensity, blinding them momentarily. As the blade made contact with Emerald Weapon's face, the entire area was washed in a bright white light. Aerith's face suddenly appeared, quiet and beautiful, her eyes closed. She then opened them, eyes hard and flew forward as Emerald screamed in absolute agony. The light was so bright, that the team had to close their eyes and grab each other as they fell backward. Tifa held onto Cloud's sword as tightly as possibly while Barret kept a firm arm around her torso. They all landed softly on the sea floor and breathed a sigh of relief. They looked up.

Emerald Weapon was completely gone. All that was left in its wake was a huge shining rock, the size of Barret. The rock shone with a brilliant white light, slowly dulling from the aftermath. Cid gasped.

"That's the huge materia we were looking for!" He exclaimed, wiping the debris off his face. Tifa rubbed the sand out of her eyes, and dropped Cloud's sword.

"Are you serious? So this is why Shinra couldn't get it," Yuffie pondered, her eyes wide in wonder. She looked rather comical with the dirt smudged on her face. Vincent nodded in silent agreement. They all shakily stood up with each other's support and stared mutely at the shining materia. This was the next key to Aerith's resurrection.

Red XIII gazed dreamily at the huge materia as a thought struck him. Cloud was dead now. Maybe he and Aerith were in the Promised Land together? He frowned and turned his head to the side.

"Guys, I think we should just leave it here," He said quietly. The group looked at him curiously as Yuffie bent down next to him.

"Why?" She asked, voicing everyone's question. Red XIII shook his head.

"Don't you understand? We were doing this so Cloud and Aerith could be together, and now he's dead too. We might be tearing them apart again," The red beast replied, staring up knowingly. Yuffie's eyes widened in realization. She looked at Vincent who didn't show any facial expression.

"He's right," Cid agreed, glancing stonily at the young nin. His expression of grief made him look much older. It really pained Yuffie to see the heavy look in everyone's eyes. They had lost two good friends…

"Hey, you all forgot about me! What's up with that?" A muffled voice exclaimed somewhere beneath their feet. Tifa looked down in alarm as a small mound of dirt rose up. Eventually, Cait Sith popped out of the small sand dune, his fur entirely matted in mud. His crown was missing and so was his megaphone, yet he sported a huge grin. Tifa smiled widely.

"Cait Sith! Oh, were you hiding during the fight?" She asked, scooping the small cat up. Cait Sith grinned and opened his cat eyes.

"Nope. I was doing something much more important than saving my own tail. Barret and Vincent, start digging where I just came from," He instructed, pointing. Barret glared at the little cat and grumbled to himself, but complied. They dug for a few seconds before Vincent gasped audibly. He had uncovered a human hand. Digging further, they uncovered the entire torso of a purple clad soldier.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie exclaimed happily, diving next to them, digging furiously. Tifa joined in next, the soldier slowly becoming uncovered completely. Finally, Barret raised the wounded man out of the hole and laid him down on sturdy ground. Yuffie and Tifa glomped the unconscious man and sobbed heavily. Red XIII strutted over to the team calmly and sat down next to Barret's calves. He finally sighed in relief.

"Thank the Gods…" Red XIII nudged Cait Sith in the back. "Good going buddy."

Cait Sith smiled sheepishly.

"It was nothing. I just knew what he was going to do, and he didn't see me cos I'm so small," He replied, turning to Cloud. Tifa and Yuffie were already performing cure spells on the fallen man, their palms closely raised over his deep wounds, soft green power flowing through their hands into his body.

"He's still going to be unconscious after he's healed. He took a mighty hit," Cid observed, crossing his arms. Vincent nodded in agreement, and them turned around, facing the vast expanse of the sea. The huge materia had settled on the sea floor and was blinking innocently at him. He took a few steps up to it and placed a hand on each side of it. As soon as he touched it, it disappeared. He grinned to himself, and turned back around to the group just as Yuffie squealed in delight.

-------------------

"Amazing, they actually did it," Sephiroth breathed, him and Aerith watching in wonder as Emerald Weapon itself descended into the green pulse of the planet's blood. The vast sea of bright florescent green shone brightly in comparison to the deep emerald green of the giant mecha. Aerith sighed happily.

"Cloud and the others did it! They defeated Emerald Weapon!" She began, eyes wide in joy. She then looked into the stream, eyelids lowering.

"….for me… they risked their lives to bring me back," She whispered. Tears began lining her eyes, flowing freely down her cheeks. Sephiroth scoffed from behind her.

"Oh please. Enough with the water works," He said, annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and laughed happily, tears still flowing.

"I can't help it! I feel so warm, when I feel all their love," She replied, eyes glazed, but full of happiness. Sephiroth frowned and turned back to the blackness outlining the large stream of life. The lifestream was something he had never really known would hold so much power. This was the reason why Aerith was going to be resurrected. She had no idea that it was not the planet that would help her come back to life, but the people who loved her. The lifestream created everything with its shards of crystallized jade and blue, the streams flowing in thick torrents together creating materia… He sighed.

She was a lucky girl.

-------------------

Back on the Highwind the team settled back into the routine of lifting off and such. Tifa and Yuffie were taking special care to handle Cloud's injuries even though they had been sufficiently healed on the sea floor. Cloud was too precious to them to lose.

Cid was agitated as always, especially on having to fly back to Midgar. There was a specific request by Tifa to return to the place that could really help heal the wounded soldier. She knew he was having the hardest time. Aerith was so close, yet so very far…

Midgar was looming ever closer, raising the eyes of the blonde soldier with its presence. Tifa and Yuffie both sighed happily in relief as the man groggily blinked in the bright sunlight. He was on the meeting hall table with two happy females flanking him. He turned two tired cerulean orbs at the two.

"What happened?" He asked softly. He was very fatigued and they knew it. He had really taken a heavy beating from the most formidable opponent on the planet. But hey, anything for Aerith's sake. Tifa fluffed her bangs thoughtfully.

"We beat Emerald Weapon after you got knocked unconscious. It was gonna use emerald beam on you, but Cait Sith saved you at the last second," She replied, turning warm ruby irises back to the man. Cloud sighed.

"Where's the huge materia?"

"Ahah, Vinny has it! He took it to make sure we wouldn't forget it. As if I would forget materia," She muttered haughtily, crossing fish-netted arms. Cloud cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Did you just call him Vinny?" He asked uncertainly. The definite blush that spread across her mischievous features was a dead give away to the story she was hiding. He decided not to pry, being the guy he was. Tifa was a different story. Raising both eyebrows coyly with a animalish grin on her normally pleasant features, the umber-haired woman poked Yuffie in the arm playfully.

"Oh ho ho ho! Yuffie has a crush?" She asked shrewdly. The nin gaped, blush encompassing all her features, impossible to hide. She narrowed her eyes in embarrassment and turned away.

"Maybe…" She mumbled. Tifa giggled excitedly and pounced on the girl.

"Yay! Good for you! I know you can win him over with your adorable feminine charm!" She enthused encompassing the girl tightly. Yuffie sputtered but cracked a small smile, thankful that the older woman didn't start teasing her.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked softly, trying to speak as loudly as he could to get their attention. He was so tired, and he didn't know why. Tifa immediately stopped her gushing and raced to the man's side. She raised an index finger and smiled.

"Aerith's church. Perfect place for you to heal," She answered sweetly. Cloud's eyes opened slightly at how easy it was for Tifa to say that about Aerith. He knew she had deep affection for him, and might still do yet she was being chipper about everything even though it meant her own sacrifice. He grew ever more fond of the woman.

"Thanks Tifa. You sure know how to make me happy," He whispered, smiling kindly. Tifa's cheeks reddened as she smiled as well.

"Anything to make you happy Cloud,"

-------------------

The ex-turk with flowing raven hair held his cargo tightly yet gently through the ancient wooden doors of an abandoned church. The blonde headed man gazed forlornly at the sunlit pews, sparklettes of dust wafting ever so merrily in the shimmering light, small prisms dancing everywhere. The flowers were a bloom, brilliance radiating in their chloroplast stems. Each petal emitted a simple shade of color, shocking the pupil. Aerith's church was still alive. Cloud sighed deeply, lips deep in frowned pain. He missed her so much…

He imagined her bending over the small garden, knees browned with fresh soil, hands delicately caked in warm mud. She would have smudges on her face from moving her auburn locks out of her eyes. Then, in the middle of a batch of picking, she would raise her hand against the sun and gasp in delight. Wide emerald irises would fill with tears as her enthusiastic voice would cry his name out in pure joy…

"Cloud! Oh Cloud, you're here!" She would say… wait…

Vincent stopped and stared in mute shock at the browned girl floundering over her flowers, face split into a grin. Auburn ringlettes caressed pale shoulder blades shimmering with warm yellow light. Prisms of white hung around her crown as flecks of debris lazily danced around her see-through form…

"A-Aerith…" Cloud whispered, eyes wide with shock. She was here. Just like he had imagined… She gasped, face falling into a look of concern.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked, fingertips grazing dirt onto her cheek as she subconsciously placed them there. Vincent hurriedly strided over to the brunette and laid the wounded soldier onto a pew. The girl immediately rushed to the man's side and took his hand. She held it delicately in her browned hands, placing his fingertips to her lips.

"You're wounded," She stated, her eyes closed, lashes shadowing her pale cheeks. Cloud sighed and closed his eyes in bliss, happy just to be able to see his angel again.

"Not too badly. It'll heal soon…especially when I'm here," He answered softly. She raised her lids slightly and gazed sweetly at the man before her. The two were startled as the rest of the gang burst in, Yuffie being the loudest in her exclamation of "Big sis!" The nin proceeded to race over to the transparent woman and fling her arms around her. Aerith hugged the girl tightly as tears poured down both their faces, each gasping in sobs just happy to see each other again.

"This must be where another memory materia is," Cid stated calmly from behind Cloud's pew, resting his arms on the top. He smiled kindly at the scene before him. He really didn't hate Yuffie and was really glad to see her happy again. Said girl nodded.

"Yeah, it's in the flowers. It's yellow," Yuffie hiccupped, pointing to a bright yellow tint amongst the pink. Aerith looked over at where she was pointing and gasped.

"So this is what Seto was talking about. What are these memory materia?" She asked, eyes wide in curiosity. Not even Yuffie was impervious to Aerith's wide-eyed childlike purity, suddenly being forced to glomp the woman all over again. Once her hysteria was under control, she began to explain their mission and what had happened previously. Aerith began crying in the middle of the story absolutely moved at how much danger they were willing to put themselves through for her.

"Oh… I love you guys so much," She whimpered, hiding her face behind her hands. She couldn't help the strangled sob escaping. Yuffie's eyebrows creased heavily in concern.

"Aerith? Why are you crying?"

"Cos… I-I missed y-you all s-so much… and I-I'm s-so ha-happy…" Aerith managed to utter as a larger sob was released. This time, it was Cid who hugged her trembling form. Though he seemed a bit awkward, he put all his heart into it, ceasing the woman's sobs instantly.

"Ya know Aerith, ya mean a lot to all of us. Hell, you kept us together. It's not the same with out you…" He soothed his words really touching the girl. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah Aerith-chan, you're my big sis! And I love you so much! It was so painful when you died…" She agreed, tears shining in her gray orbs once more.

"Aerith…" Cloud whispered. The pink woman turned her angelic face to the man she loved, meeting his soft loving expression.

"We all love you. Mortal danger means nothing to us in our quest to save you,"

Aerith smiled, tears falling ever more.

"Then please, bring me back so I can hug you all… for real,"

---------------------

A/N: Yay! Another sappy huggy mushy moment! Doesn't it just feel great? –hugs self- Anyways, hope you like this chappy and yeah it was kinda cheesy in the beginning but oh well. This is happy! Yay happy! There might be 2 or 3 more chapters before this ends, so get ready for it! Bye!

Love Billie


End file.
